


I Can't Live A Lie

by so_many_fanworks_so_little_time



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Boys Kissing, But Not Much, Come Eating, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_many_fanworks_so_little_time/pseuds/so_many_fanworks_so_little_time
Summary: During the press tour of CMBYN Timothée decides that he can't continue to promote the movie with the way he feels about Armie. But Armie manages to convince him that maybe his feelings aren't entirely one-sided
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	I Can't Live A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> So guess what I just found hidden away! Completely forgot about it and now I've fallen in love again! Think this is my first smut fic? So not sure what it's like.
> 
> Also, THIS IS FICTION! I do not know either of these actors personally, nor do I believe the events below ever happened

They were back in America now, doing press tours for the film. Autumn was upon them, the sky a pastel pink, a few clouds dusting the sky as the crisp air refreshed their senses with the morning light beginning to shine. It was 6am and the world around them was still quiet, few people were up at this time of the morning, and those that were made their way silently about their own business.

As Timothée and Armie walked through the large doors in to the conference building they were embraced in the warmth of the artificially heated interior. The lighting inside gave off a warm and homely feel to it, the deep red carpet beneath their feet gave their tread a soft sound as they made their way through reception.

“Armie,” Timothée whispered as they were guided through the hallways, “Can we talk?”

The older man nodded, grabbing Timothée’s hand and pulling him in to an open door on their right. Inside was a small meeting room, equipped with eight cushioned seats positioned equally around an oval table in the middle. Armie leaned back against the desk as Timothée closed the door softly behind him, looking at the younger with concern in his eyes.

“What’s wrong T?”

“I don’t know if I can do much more of this,” Timothée muttered, lowering his head as he spoke.

“Do much more of what?” the elder questioned, face contorted with his concern now, body tense as he awaited an answer from his younger co-star.

“Having to sit and talk about this movie and the love of these two characters and not…” He trailed off.

“And not what?”

Timothée looked up for the first time since entering the room. His gazed locked on Armie’s and he had to fight back the way his eyes began to gloss over and his throat began to constrict by looking at the worry hidden within those piercing eyes.

“And not-” Timothée cut himself off, cleared his throat and tried again. “And not be able to tell you… tell you how much you mean to me… and how much I…” The tears began to fall as he moved his hands to cover his face.

“Timmy,” Armie whispered softly, “Hey, come here.” He beckoned the younger man forwards, opening his arms out. Timothée shuffled towards him in to the gap between his now open legs and pushed his face in to the crook of Armie’s neck, hands falling from his face to instead grip harshly at the older man’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” Timothée whispered, throat tight.

“Me too.”

Armie felt the younger man’s brow crease against his neck, but before he could ask, Armie continued softly, “I feel the same.”

Timothée shook his head, soft curls tickling the elder’s chin as he hiccupped out, “You have no idea.”

“Timmy, look at me sweetheart.”

Timothée raised his head to look in to Armie’s eyes, his own rimmed red and cheeks wet from his tears.

“Fuck your beautiful,” Armie whispered, so low Timothée thought he wasn’t supposed to hear it. The confession made him blush though, cheeks pinking as he lowered his eyes.

Armie brushed a hand through the younger’s curls, pushing them out of his face and placing a delicate kiss on his forehead. Timothée’s eyes fluttered shut as Armie continued to lay butterfly kisses across his face, first his temples, then eyelids, his nose and cheeks, before finally, tentatively, brushing their lips together. It was more of a whisper of a touch, but it still made the younger’s breath hitch and lashes flutter.

“Can I kiss you?” Armie whispered against plush pink lips.

“Yes please,” Came the whispered reply. Armie slowly brushed his lips against Timothée’s, only pressing closer minutely before pulling back once more.

The younger chased his lips, and Armie chuckled lowly before pushing forwards again. Timothée sighed as Armie brought one hand to cup his jaw, the other brushing his side before landing on a delicate hip, pulling him forwards ever so slightly. Timothée released his death grip on Armie’s shoulders, instead linking his arms behind the elder’s neck where he could play with the short strands of hair.

Armie broke away, smiling at the tiny whimper that escaped Timothée’s throat, before he was trailing wet kisses along a sharp jaw and down his neck.

“Armie,” The younger whined.

“Shh, it’s alright, I’ve got you,” Armie whispered back as he brought their lips together again, deepening the kiss slightly.

Timothée let his hands trail down the elder’s body, over broad shoulders and muscled biceps, down his sides before coming to grip at his hips. He pulled Armie closer towards him and the elder grunted as their hips became flush with one another.

“Fuck T,” He whispered in to his mouth, the hand on Timothée’s hip slipping forwards to graze across the tent in his ridiculously tight jeans.

The younger’s hips pitched forward at the touch, and he whined as he brought them closer together.

“Armie…” Timothée whined again as he began to grind their hips together.

“It’s okay,” The elder whispered softly as he tried to slow down the now frantic movements of the other’s hips. “Timmy…”

Timothée shook his head as his hands snaked around to Armie’s zipper before dipping inside.

“ _Fuck_. Timmy,” Armie breathed heavily as the younger began to pump his throbbing cock still trapped in his underwear. “Let me… shit so good… let me feel you. T please,” He panted as he moved to do the same to Timothée.

Timothée’s hips bucked at the first touch of Armie’s large hand on his cock as it began smearing the pre come along the shaft. After a minute the younger removed his hand from Armie’s pants which caused the elder man to whine and tighten his grip on Timothée’s cock.

“Please Timmy…”

Timothée pushed at Armie’s hips until he was sat further back on the table which enabled the younger man to climb and straddle him, bringing their groins flush with one another as he ground down against him once.

“Fuck,” Armie whispered as he took Timothée’s cock from his pants as the younger did the same to him. Armie enclosed them both within his hand and squeezed, causing both their cocks to leak more pre come and slick the way.

Timothée gripped tightly to Armie’s shoulders to give him more leverage as he began to rock his hips in time to the stroking of Armie’s hand.

“Armie,” He breathed before pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Armie groaned and his hand sped up, his hips beginning to rock as well now.

Timothée broke away for breath, placing their foreheads together as he panted.

“Fuck, tell me you’re close T, please…” Armie panted, fist tightening as his hips picked up speed.

All Timothée could give was a slight nod as he pushed on Armie’s shoulders until the elder fell backwards, now lying on the table. Timothée took advantage of the new angle and began to thrust his hips more forcefully in to Armie’s fist as he felt his balls begin to tighten.

“Oh god Timmy… don’t stop… please…” The older man panted, head falling back at the sheer pleasure of feeling Timothée against him.

The younger man leaned forwards so that they were chest to chest, hips continuing their movement as Armie swiped his thumb over the heads of their cocks, hand slick with pre come. He placed his other hand on Timothée’s ass, aiding his movement and feeling the tight muscles beneath.

“Fuck Timmy, come for me, let me see you,” He panted.

With the last braincell not lost to lust, Timothée moved a hand to cup over the tops of their cocks as he spilled his release, moaning lowly as he felt Armie’s cock twitch against him before he groaned, hips bucking upwards as he came in to Timothée’s hand as well.

Breathing heavily, Armie released their softening cocks and watched as Timothée brought his hand up and began to lap at their combined come. The elder’s cock twitched valiantly as that pink tongue lapped at the come until it was all gone.

Timothée smirked as he watched Armie stare intently at his mouth before surging up to kiss him, tongue delving in to taste them both, moaning as he did so.

They eventually pulled apart, smiling unashamedly at each other as they tucked themselves away and tried to make themselves look presentable.

“Look,” Armie started, pulling Timothée close as he ran his hands over his body soothingly, “We really need to get back before people come looking for us, but I promise we’ll talk about this later.”

Timothée smiled shyly as he nodded, pecking Armie on the lips once more before slipping out of his hold and through the door back in to the corridor.

Armie shook his head fondly as he smiled, before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos fuel my desire to continue writing!


End file.
